


Restless

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier can't sleep and Geralt selflessly offers a hand.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 290





	Restless

Sleep. All Geralt wants is some fucking sleep. He’s had a long day dispatching a nest of drowners for the villagers who apparently can’t count because there were nearly double what he’d been originally told. Thankfully the innkeeper was so happy with the news that the job was complete that he’d offered up a meal on the house. So at least he’s currently well-fed, even if he can’t sleep because a certain bard will absolutely not stay still.

“Jaskier,” he grumbles as the other man rolls over for what seems to be the hundredth time that night. “If you’re that restless, get up and let me be.”

“I’m not restless,” Jaskier tells him, and Geralt doesn’t even need to be able to see in the dark to know he is pouting. “I just have a lot of...energy.”

“Well go find someone and burn it off,” Geralt suggests with a growl. Honestly, he hadn’t expected the other man to even come to their room after his performance. He’d spent so much time prancing around the bar, making eyes at anything with a pulse, and Geralt assumed he’d find company and a better bed for the night.

“I’ll be fine,” he replies quickly. Geralt sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I can smell your lust. Just go back downstairs and find someone to take care of it,” Geralt says, laughing as Jaskier responds by huffing at him.

“You’re not supposed to smell me!” he says arily, “and I had plenty of offers of companionship after I finished playing. I just...wasn’t interested. I can be horny and not want a partner.”

“You’ve never turned down an offer in your life,” Geralt teases him softly, “Are you ill?”

“Just...after something I don’t get to have,” Jaskier whispers in the dark. Geralt rolls over to look at him, but the other man is on his side facing the wall. Geralt stars at the tight lines of his back and wonders how he can help.

“Well just jerk off here,” he finally says, causing Jaskier to gasp.

“I can’t just...not with you here!” Jaskier says indignantly. He’s about to turn around and Geralt really doesn’t need to be yelled at right now so he says the first thing that comes into his sleep-deprived head.

“Do you want me to do it?”

Jaskier goes completely still, the words hanging between them for a moment, and Geralt wonders if he’s fucked up the only real friendship he’s ever had. 

“I was not aware that was an option,” Jaskier finally says, so quiet Geralt almost can’t make it out.

“Always has been,” he says, shrugging, because he might as well put all his cards on the table at this point. Either he’s ruined this or it’s about to get a whole lot better. He can’t take the words back now.

“Yes then,” Jaskier says before shifting backwards so that he’s pressed up against Geralt’s chest. “Please,” he adds, trailing off as he goes still again.

And that simply won’t do. So Geralt pushes any thoughts of awkwardness aside and drapes an arm around Jaskier, pulling him even closer. Jaskier gasps, his pulse racing as Geralt traces his thumb over the hem of his smallclothes before shoving them down to his thighs.

“No wonder you couldn’t sleep,” Geralt says, chuckling softly as he wraps his fingers around Jaskier’s stiff cock. It’s hot and heavy in his hand, and he groans as Jackier bucks into his fist. How many times has he wished for this? To feel the bard coming apart under his sword-calloused hands?

“Don’t tease me,” Jaskier tells him with a whimper, “Already close.”

“I got you, don’t worry,” Geralt answers as he starts to pump him slowly. Jaskier whines and presses back against him, his body impossibly warm as they move together. He reaches down and shoves his own smalls down, freeing his cock. Geralt starts to move his hips as he works Jaskier, sliding his dick along the soft skin of Jaskier’s thighs. 

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier pants out, still working his hips in time with Geralt’s hand. They slide together, moving quicker in the dark. Geralt dips his head and laps at the salty skin where Jaskier’s neck and shoulder meet. He grins against him when he’s rewarded with another breathy gasp.

“You’re so needy,” he growls, tightening his fist when Jaskier whimpers at his words, “So fucking good for me. And this is - _for me_ \- right?”

“Just you. Only ever you,” Jaskier spits out, breathless as Geralt works him over. He rubs a thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the pre-come leaking steadily.

“So fucking wet. I can smell you leaking before I feel it on my hand,” Geralt tells him, nipping at the skin beneath his teeth. Jaskier shivers against him, pressing ever closer and closer. Jaskier’s hand flies up and his fingers tangle in Geralt’s hair, tugging gently. Geralt groans and moves his hips faster, pre-come making a slick mess of Jaskier’s thighs.

“Cl-close,” Jaskier moans as he thrusts into Geralt’s hand. He’s trembling now, absolutely gorgeous as he falls apart under Geralt’s hands.

“Want me to make a mess of you?” Geralt asks, his voice rough and broken. 

“Oh gods yes,” Jaskier spits out quickly.

“Need you to come for me,” Geralt orders, revelling in the way Jaskier cries out and spills on his hand, hot gushes of come spurting over his fingers as he pumps him through it. Geralt thrusts a few more times before his own orgasm crashes over him. He grunts and bites down on Jaskier’s shoulder as he shoots his release onto Jaskier’s impossibly soft thighs.

They lay there a moment, sweat cooling in the chilly night air. Geralt can hear Jackier’s heart racing, can taste his nerves on the back of his tongue. Normally he’d wait for the bard to speak, but he’s already taken the reigns tonight so it falls to him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles as he jumps out of the bed and makes his way over to the basin across the room. He wets a cloth and cleans himself up quickly before walking back to the bed and taking care of Jaskier.

“I feel like I should be thanking you,” Jaskier says with a breathy laugh. He tucks himself back into his clothes and makes to turn over, but Geralt settles down behind him again and pulls him tightly to his chest.

“Now we sleep,” he says, already halfway there himself.

“I feel like we should talk?” Jaskier says and Geralt can tell he’s about to get all worked up again, which simply will not do.

“We can talk in the morning,” he says quietly.

“A good talk?” Jaskier asks quickly, his heart still hammering in his chest.

“Yes. About how we should do that again,” Geralt reassures him. 

“You didn’t even kiss me,” Jaskier complains with a laugh. “I feel like a cheap whore.”

“I’ll kiss you in the morning,” Geralt says with a snort. “Besides, you’d be an expensive whore. I’ve heard you tell tales of your prowess. I’d never be able to afford you.”

“I would, wouldn’t I? I suppose I’d give you a discount,” Jaskier agrees sleepily. Geralt tightens his hold on him and presses a soft kiss to the base of his neck. He knows he’s in for a long talk tomorrow, but he breathes in Jaskier’s calming scent and settles into the best sleep he’s had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
